


Asking For The Impossible

by NoStraightLine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JustGot1 mentioned 221B ficlets; I asked for a prompt (first kiss, chaste (ha!), teenlock); an hour and one beta later, I had this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For The Impossible

“She’s drunk.”

“I know. Help me lift her into the car.”

Sherlock opened the passenger door. John took her arms, Sherlock her knees, and together they hoisted the unconscious woman into the car in a sprawl of bikini top and Bermuda shorts. Sand spattered the floor mats when her sandals scraped over the carpet. John closed the door, and met Sherlock at the car’s boot. Together they stared out at the ocean, the moon’s path crested with waves.

“This isn’t the first time.”

“I know.”

“It won’t be the last.”

“I know that as well.”

“You should say something.”

“She’s a _grown woman_.”

“You should still say something.”

Silence. Sherlock’s hair was a tousled mop around his face, his bare, tanned shoulder close enough for John to feel the heat of a summer’s worth of sun burned into the skin. It was John’s last night on holiday before starting uni; he’d planned to spend it asking for the impossible, not tracking down an alcoholic.

“You should use sunblock.” God. Not what John wanted to say. “You’ll pay for that down — .”

Sherlock kissed him. Closed mouth, sun and wind and sky in his lips, long electrified seconds.

John couldn’t breathe, then did. “Sherlock,” he whispered.

Sherlock turned for the driver’s door. “Someone might have missed Mummy. Let’s get her back to Bournemouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: A bit of a hat tip to Mazarin221B's [Boys of Summer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772180), which left an ache in my chest I still feel every time I think about it. An AU of an AU, of sorts. An homage, definitely. I'll shut up now.


End file.
